The present invention relates generally to chemical mechanical polishing of substrates, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for detecting the presence of a substrate in a carrier head of a chemical mechanical polishing system.
Integrated circuits are typically formed on substrates, particularly silicon wafers, by the sequential deposition of conductive, semiconductive or insulative layers. After each layer is deposited, the layer is etched to create circuitry features. As a series of layers are sequentially deposited and etched, the outer or uppermost surface of the substrate, i.e., the exposed surface of the substrate, becomes increasingly non-planar. Therefore, the substrate surface is periodically planarized surface to provide a substantially planar layer surface.
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is one accepted method of planarization. This planarization method typically requires that the substrate be mounted to a carrier or polishing head. The exposed surface of the substrate is then placed against a rotating polishing pad. The carrier provides a controllable load, i.e., pressure, on the substrate to press it against the polishing pad. In addition, the carrier may rotate to affect the relative velocity distribution over the surface of the substrate. A polishing slurry, including an abrasive and at least one chemically-reactive agent, may be distributed over the polishing pad to provide an abrasive chemical solution at the interface between the pad and substrate.
Typically, the carrier head is used to remove the substrate from the polishing pad after the polishing process has been completed. The substrate is vacuum-chucked to the underside of the carrier head. When the carrier head is retracted, the substrate is lifted off the polishing pad.
One problem that has been encountered in CMP is that the substrate may not be lifted by the carrier head. For example, if the surface tension binding the substrate to the polishing pad is greater than the force binding the substrate on the carrier head, then the substrate will remain on the polishing pad when the carrier head retracts. Also, if a defective substrate fractures during polishing, then the carrier head may be unable to remove the fractured substrate from the polishing pad.
A related problem that has been encountered in CMP is that the attachment of the substrate to the carrier head may fail, and the substrate may detach from the carrier head. This may occur if, for example, the substrate was attached to the carrier head by surface tension alone, rather than in combination with vacuum-chucking.
As such, the operator may not know that the carrier head no longer carries the substrate. The CMP apparatus will continue to operate even though the substrate is no longer present in the carrier head. This may decrease throughput. In addition, a loose substrate, i.e., one not attached to a carrier head, may be knocked about by the moving components of the CMP apparatus, potentially damaging the substrate or the polishing pad, or leaving debris which may damage other substrates.
Another problem encountered in CMP is the difficulty of determining whether the substrate is present in the carrier head. Because the substrate is located beneath the carrier head, it is difficult to determine by visual inspection whether the substrate is present in and properly attached to the carrier head. In addition, optical detection techniques are impeded by the presence of slurry.
A conventional carrier head may include a rigid base. The base has a bottom surface which serves as a substrate receiving surface. Multiple channels extend through the base to the substrate receiving surface. A pump or vacuum source can apply a vacuum to the channels. When air is pumped out of the channels, the substrate will be vacuum-chucked to the bottom surface of the carrier head. A pressure sensor may be connected to a pressure line between the vacuum source and the channels in the carrier head. If the substrate was not successfully vacuum-chucked to the underside of the carrier head, then the channels will be open and air or other fluid will leak into the channels. On the other hand, if the substrate was successfully vacuum-chucked to the underside of the carrier head, then channels will be sealed and air will not leak into the channels. Consequently, the pressure sensor will measure a higher vacuum or lower pressure when the substrate is successfully vacuum-chucked to the underside of the carrier head as compared to when the substrate is not properly attached to the carrier head.
Unfortunately, there are several problems with this method of detecting the presence of a substrate in the carrier head. Corrosive slurry may be suctioned into the channels and contaminate the carrier head. In addition, the threshold pressure for determining whether the substrate has been lifted from the polishing pad must be determined experimentally.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a CMP system capable of reliably sensing the presence of a substrate in a carrier head. It would also be useful if such a system could operate without exposing the interior of the carrier head to contamination by a slurry.